


The Monsters

by evansrogerskitten



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Coercion, Crack and Angst, Dub!Con, F/M, Fear, Fear!kink, Language, NSFW, No Wincest, Orgasm Denial, Questionable Consent, Restraints, Robin’s Hell Writing Challenge, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Torture, con!noncon, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, offensive names, pain!kink, unprotected sex, whichareyouchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: A witch tries to break into the MOL bunker, and faces punishment and pleasure by the two attractive monsters that dwell there.





	The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS ABOVE. DO NOT PROCEED WITHOUT READING EVERY WARNING ABOVE.
> 
> Remember this is fiction, it is very dark, and if the above warnings bother you- Do Not Read. 
> 
> This is for @ravenangel33 Hell Writing Challenge with the prompt “You are truly beautiful. Corrupting you will be fun.” And for @queencflair Sex & The City Challenge prompt: “I’m a try-sexual. I’ll try anything once.” A big thanks to aborddelimpala for the amazing gif.

My shoulders hung limp across the wall as I awaited my death or improbable escape. The edges of the magical cuffs around my wrists cut into my skin, and the fact that my arms were hanging above didn’t help either as the blood rushed down to my head. A breeze came in through the wooden door with the “7B” sign on it. I peered through rows of filing cabinets and shelves and saw the dim hallway. My mind raced as I tried every spell I had memorized to break my stubborn chains, find what I needed in the shadowy archives, and run.

Goosebumps crossed my chest in anticipation that at any moment I’d hear the familiar heavy steps coming down the tiled hall. I pulled at the cuffs again, even though I’d done that numerous times in the last two hours. No matter how much I tried, struggling only added to the pain.

My heartbeat quickened as I heard someone walking down the hall. Dean walked into the dungeon, his bright green eyes raking across my body every time he saw me strung up like curing meat. I tried to fight the thrill in my body as the animal in him paced towards me. I couldn’t deny that part of me was getting off on the fear. I clenched my thighs together, trying to control my desire to offer myself to him.

“How’re ya doin’, darlin’?” He drawled as he stopped in front of me, his bowlegged stance set wider than my caged body.

“Let me down, Dean.” I whined. “I’ll do something nice for you, I promise.” I pushed against the cool cement behind me with my bare foot in attempt to get closer. “Whatever a demon wants.”

He chuckled, pulling a blessed Enochian knife from his pocket and skimming it along my skin. The metal burned and I screamed, groaning in pain when he pulled the knife away.

“Ahhh, pretty monster doesn’t like the pain, huh?” He smirked sadistically, his eyes flickering black as he enjoyed my tortured grimace.

“Fuck you. You’re just as much monster as I am!” I shouted into his handsome face. I wanted to fuck him, that was true. “You’re demon trash.”

“Witch whore.” Dean snarled before he turned and set his special knife on the table across the room. He pulled a metal chair around in front of me and sat down casually, one ankle set on the other knee. A hand raked through the dirty blonde strands on his head, and I took a deep breath. How could someone so evil be so attractive?

“You wanna tell me why you were trying to break into my house?” He glared at me, and I knew he’d make me tell him or kill me if I didn’t. He pulled a gun from behind him and turned it over in his hands slowly. The F-shaped scar on his forearm swelled with his eagerness.

“You know, when I was human I didn’t think a lot of things were possible. Now after these three years as a demon, well now I just don’t fucking care.” He looked up at me, his eyes just as frightening when they were green. “Do you know this gun has witch-killing bullets in it?”

I shook my head. He was terrifying. I hated that I desired him.

“One shot.” He lifted the gun and pointed it straight at me. “Boom.”

I turned my face away, wishing I had my abilities to break my cuffs and vanish. I just needed to locate the cursed gem that the Men of Letters had stored away and then get the hell out.

“Nothing to say, huh?” The chair scraped sharply across the floor as Dean went and picked up the knife again, twirling the tip of it on the table. I stared at his fingers as he moved the knife, sinking back against the wall as he stood and approached me with it again.

“I don’t like hurting you.” He said before chuckling and shaking his head. “Actually, that’s a lie. The screams make me hard.” I glared at him, focusing on the blade and not on the amazing smell wafting off of him. As evil as we were, and as fucked up as the situation was, I struggled to keep my body under control.

I looked into his eyes, challenging the powerful demon as his confidence gave him away. “If you were going to kill me then you already would’ve. And I promise you, demon, I will make you pay for this.”

Dean stared at me for a moment, evaluating his next move before he nodded. He walked away, dropping the knife on the table with a loud clank.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, whore.” He slammed the door behind him and I was left in the dark dungeon by myself again.

An hour later, which felt like five, I heard two sets of footprints stomping down the hallway. Their bickering reached the closed door and I fought for escape again. I could sense them both, one human and one demon. I knew the demon was Dean. But my eyes widened when the door opened and his brother Sam walked in.

I could tell immediately that Sam was different from our run-in years before. Something was off about him. He still looked amazing. But he was different.

“Hey there.” Sam grinned as he sauntered across the dungeon floor. “Remember me?”

I nodded, suddenly intimidated as they both flanked me, approaching me from the sides. My panties had been soaked from Dean’s intimidations but this was too much. A begging whine left my lips and Dean snickered.

“Apparently she wants us to fuck her before we kill her.” Dead addressed Sam even though his eyes roamed across my body again. It’s like I wasn’t even there, just my body on display for their bidding.

Sam nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “If we set her free she’ll probably try to kill us.”

“She’ll try.” Dean winked at me, but not before his pupils turned black again. His voice deepened as he pulled his gun out, the muzzle stroking along my neck. “I love the fear in her.”

“Just set me free and I won’t bother you again. I’ll leave Kansas.” I lied, my arms aching from the pull of the restraints as I tried to convince them. Dean moved away to set his gun on the table. I noted it's location, calculating the distance until Sam got my attention.

“Witch!” Sam grinned arrogantly as he snapped his fingers in front of me. “Pay attention!” That's when I saw it. Or lack of it.

“What happened to you?” I asked. The dark vacancy in Sam scared me more than the evil in Dean.

His laugh was frightening as it rang out around the room. “Well, first I went to hell. Then I left my soul behind. And now, years later, I really don’t give a shit. About anything really.”

I swallowed hard, fear creeping further up my spine. “So you have no soul and Dean is a demon?”

“Uh huh.” Sam responded as he stepped in front of me and twirled one of my curls around his long finger. “And it’s very difficult to reason with us so just tell us what we need to know and we can discuss a...peaceful resolution.”

Dean’s fingers gripped my other side and I whimpered at the pressure. “I know you want us. I can smell it on you as much as you can smell it on me and Sam.” I looked over at him, staring as he grinned at me. “We’re all monsters after all.”

I felt the natural flood of desire running through my body, my instincts fighting to submit. With a deep breath I nodded slightly as I gave into my own dark desire, my eyes never leaving Dean’s.

“Thatta girl.” Dean’s hand traveled down to my ass and squeezed.

“Set me free so you can fuck me then.” I demanded of him, the chains rattling as I tried to reach him.

Dean and Sam looked over at each other, a look that started as a silent conversation and then quickly escalated into a physical fight. Like two alpha animals fighting over territory they punched and pushed each other across the room, growling over who got to take me first. The air was filling with their agression and I panted, my eyes dilating and my body straining against the wall.

I whimpered for both freedom and lust, and both men stopped, growling as they backed off and headed towards me. “You can both have me. I want you both.”

Dean leaned up on the balls of his feet to pull the chains high off the wall. “Love the suggestion there, darlin’. But Sam and I aren’t very good at sharing these days. We both want to fuck you.”

I sighed with relief as my shoulders dropped. “Like I said- both of you fuck me. I’ve got two holes. And **I’m a try-sexual. I’ll try anything once.** ” I bit my lip from continuing _‘even demon scum and soulless trash.’_ They were still so hot and I needed to feel them inside me. Plus fucking them may be my best chance at escape.

“Hmmmm, kitty is feisty.” Sam mocked me, pulling me forwards so he could bite and kiss along my neck. “ **You are truly beautiful.** ” He chuckled as he felt me squirm against his hardening length. “ **Corrupting you will be fun.”**

Dean was behind me, quickly unbuttoning my black pants and pulling them to the ground. Sam’s fingers gripped the front of my blouse and in one tug ripped the front in two. I gasped as Dean’s hands did the same to my panties, until my clothes were lying on the floor in shreds and I was bare to their eyes.

Sam’s fingers gripped my breasts hard while he nipped at my skin, avoiding my face and never kissing me on the lips. I groaned when Dean’s fingers dipped into my pussy from behind, two long fingers pushing into me deep without warning.

Dean chuckled as he thrusted his fingers as few times. “Already so wet. You been getting this wet hanging here this whole time?” When my only response was another moan his fingers went back to pushing into me deep and fast, no concern for how it felt other than the needed lubricant to get him inside.

As they played with me I focused on the door which was half ajar. I knew if I could incapacitate one or both of them I would have a few seconds to make a break for it, naked or not. Sam looked up at my face and noticed my concentration.

“You’d be a fool to try.” Sam sneered as his fingers gripped my chin and turned my face to look into his eyes. “You’d be dead before you reached the door.”

I slunk back only to feel Dean’s fingers fuck into me harder. “Besides we’re not done here yet.”

I groaned, giving up the plan for the time being and letting myself just feel them. Sam’s fingers twisted my nipples painfully before a hand moved down my stomach and pressed on my clit before pinching it. The pain made me clench around Dean’s fingers and he laughed.

“She’s ready for more.”

He pulled his fingers from my pussy and lifted one of my knees, snapping at Sam to hold up my thigh. Dean’s fingers, wet with arousal, moved to my asshole, slowly working it open as three of Sam’s fingers slipped inside my core. I groaned at the sensation of being so full, knowing it was just a preview.

Once they agreed I was sufficiently wet and open they moved me to the cold wall again. Sam grabbed the heavy handcuffs and led me around, the metal pulling on my skin again. I bit and scratched at him but he seemed to enjoy it.

“There’s the fight I like.” Sam growled.

“There’s no need to restrain me.” I hissed. “I told you I want this.” But both ignored me.

Dean dropped his jeans and boxers to his ankles as stroked his hard cock, moving my slick along with the precum he gathered with his fingers. “I want to fuck her pussy. What do want, Sam?”

“I want her ass.” Sam growled as he unzipped his pants, his fingers trailing down my spine and between my ass cheeks.

“Good.” Dean grabbed me and lifted me into his arms, his fingers gripping my skin to keep me steady. “Alright witch, time to get fucked by a demon and a soulless son of a bitch.”

He sunk into me with no warning, his groan louder than my surprised moan. Sam rested his back on the wall. His hands gripped my ass and he spread me open, the tip of his cock nudging my hole open and then sliding inside, pushing past my body’s natural resistance until he was fully seated inside me.

The metal cuffs clanged between us as I groaned loudly in pleasure, both men pushing into me quickly. Neither seemed to care about anyone but themselves, and punished my body with hard thrusts, deep bites, and smacks that echoed around the dungeon. Both snarled and cursed each other, sharing my body but not submitting me to each other. There wouldn't be just one dominant monster inside me.

“Please.” I whimpered, my nipples red and raw between Dean’s fingers.

“You wanna stop, witch?” Sam asked, his teeth biting into the lobe of my ear. I shook my head no and he laughed. “Good cuz I’m not going to.”

I scratched my nails across Dean’s back, prompting him to groan louder and drive into me, pushing me hard against Sam who fucked me relentlessly, my body a toy they could play with until they decided when. I could feel the burn of new bruises as they built them under my skin. My body took on a mind of its own as it clenched around them and I gave up my resistance. With both holes filled by the two hottest monsters alive I shook in pleasure, earning a slap from Dean. My core swelled, hot and wet as I teetered towards the edge.

Dean felt me clenching around him and looked up. His fingers gripped my neck tightly, the force making me squeak as I looked into his eyes.

“You do not get to come.” He demanded. “Not until I tell you.”

I nodded, taking shallow breaths as his fingers pulled my neck closer to him. Sam growled and the tension grew. I just hoped they’d fuck and finish before another fight broke out, this time with me sandwiched between them. The added tension seemed to drive them to their goals, and I felt Sam stutter behind me, a deep moan vibrating against my back as he thrusted twice more, and then came hard inside me. I cried out in pain at how deep he pushed, my hole not used to such deep penetration.

My clenching pussy and Sam’s release made what little restraint Dean had left waver. His eyes were onyx under heavy eyelids, and I felt him throbbing inside me. I clenched around him again, wrapping my legs around his waist tighter as I felt pressure inside me boiling over. I gripped Dean’s shoulders with my nails, gnawing at his shoulder in my attempt to save what little control I had left. Apparently that little bit of pain was what he needed and he came with a loud groan, his cockhead thrusting up against my cervix and I cried out from this new kind of pain.

With a deep, hoarse growl Dean commanded me. “Come.”

My pussy and asshole clenched around both of them, prompting both monsters to groan as I tumbled over the edge with a loud scream. Both sets of arms held me tighter as I arched my back, swaying between them. Before I could come down they both slid out of me, their fluids dribbling down my legs. I hunched down onto the floor, gasping and trembling as my orgasm peaked and then faded. I clutched my head in my hands as I felt the post sex high flood over me, my skin smelling of sex and lust, and I smiled.

When I looked up they were both dressed, looking down at me with smug looks of disgust and amusement.

“You good, Sam?” Dean asked, his arms crossed as he smirked at me.

"Yeah, I’m good.” Sam nodded as he turned and walked away. “Take care of her.” He never looked back.

The door shut as the handsome green-eyed demon lifted his weapon and stalked towards me. “Well it was fun while it lasted, witch.”

My scream echoed down the bunker's hallway as the witch-killing bullet dropped me dead on the floor of the Men of Letter’s dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is awesome. Stealing is illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
